Fuuko's Diary
by Fire Arrow
Summary: A trip to Hawaii for the Hokage, but somethings aren't going as planned... and seem to have very saddening consequences, but there is a solution, in Fuuko's Diary...
1. The arrival in Hawaii

**A/N: Usual Disclaimers Apply. Also this is my first story and it isn't exactly the best. I'm warning all Rahia-Fuko Supporters that you may not like this piece of Fan Fiction as it's Tokiya-Fuko (though I'm a supporter of both sides). I have only watched the anime series on T.V. Since Fuko & Recca's Battle to Tokiya's battle with Kai at the end of the battle contest thingy (I don't know how to spell it). Oh, and before I start I have to tell you that its through Fuko's Point of view and even though I don't know weather Fuko keeps a dairy or not in this story she does.**   
  


_Dear Dairy,_   
_ Guess, what! Finally, the Battle is over! Kouran Mouri is dead! Kurei turned out to be pretty sweet. Recca didn't kill him as he didn't need to at the end of his round and guess what! Now they are best buddies too! (_**A/N: People who don't like this bit will hate the rest of this story).**_ We're staying here for a bit longer. The only upsetting thing about this entire Battle is that Raiha has been sent of on a mission around the world for 5 years and I can't know about his whereabouts so I'll be without love for 5 years. But looking on at the bright side at least I'll know that he's thinking about me each time I sneeze (or was it hiccups?) Oh, I'll fill you in on the rest of the story later after I catch up on my Beauty sleep. I'm soo exhausted! Bye_   
_ -Fuko_   


I sighed and tucked my dairy in my open suitcase. Although we wouldn't be leaving for 3 days I wanted didn't want to leave tings to the last minute. Yanagi was asleep and Ganko was downstairs with Recca & his mom discussing about what to do with her Puppet master, as she hardly used it.   
  
I wasn't tired but thinking about Raiha going made me too upset to write anymore in my dairy. I got up from my chair and checked weather Yanagi was sleeping soundly. She was, okay. I slowly opened my door and shut it behind me once I got out. The Hotel in which I was staying at was large but I usually was able to find my way around there because of the helpful maps that indicated which section of the Hotel I was in. Once I reached one of those maps I traced down my route to the dinning room section and was on my way.   
  
I thought about when Raiha told me that he was going. His eyes filled with sadness yet his face cheerful. He was acting cheerful, as he did not want anyone to see him upset over leaving me… WHAT WAS THAT!   
  
I looked around to see Fujimaru run across the hall with a small glass perfume bottle (at least it looked like one). I shrugged and made my way to the dinning room. Once I reached there I spotted Recca, Kagerou, Ganko, Kurei, Saicho & Domon at a table at the far end. They waved at me and I went over to them.   
  
"HI" I said. I was greeted with loads of exhausted 'His' from everyone. Kurei & Neon got up at that moment and announced that they should be getting back at Kurei's mansion. Saicho also got up while Domon escorted Ganko back to he room. Once everyone got up I sat down. 

" So, Fuko-sama? Why aren't you sleeping?" asked Kagerou. I signaled to a waiter to bring a glass of water and sighed before answering.   
  
" I wasn't tired." I told her. I gulped down my glass of water and inquired about our plans for the next 3 days. Recca smiled. That's when they told me. 

" Well, we're going to leave tomorrow instead. But we're not going back home. We're going to Hawaii. Kurei is paying for it. Oh, yeah and everyone will have their own separate rooms" 

I squealed with delight! 'That would be great.' I thought. 

" Who who is going?" I asked. Recca counted off the names on his hands. 

" All of Us, Kurei, Uruha sound, Team Ku, & Saicho's girlfriend who is joining us there." I jumped up. I suddenly felt tired. The day's excitement had left me as soon as I realized that Fujimaru was going to be there too. I said goodnight and went upstairs. Once I found my room I got changed and Went to bed.   
  
When I woke up the next morning I was to find Yanagi & Ganko dressed and packing their bags in a hurry. I guessed that they had just found out. Luckily I had packed my bag so I just showered and got ready. Once all of the Hokages were ready and waiting out side, Kurei & Neon appeared. Aki & Miki were dragging along a whole mound of suitcase. I guess they brought along an entire house. 

All of us except Tokiya had brought one big suitcase (Tokiya brought two small ones). Soon Saicho appeared. 

" Kukai and the rest of Team Ku have been called back. I'm the only one who was allowed to stay," he told them. Kurei looked disappointed. I thought that maybe Fujimaru had something to do with this. We then marched of to a nearby airport where we waited in silence for ½ and hour before our plane arrived. Kurei handed us our tickets and we boarded the plane. I got on with Ganko as the rest had mysteriously disappeared from sight. Ganko seemed excited at the thought of sitting in the first class section. I looked around for our seats and realized that almost every one of us except Tokiya had boarded. I sat down on my seat, which happened to be a window seat. Tokiya appeared just then and I realized with utter horror that he was sitting right next to me! ARRGGHHH! I felt angry. I could see Recca & Yanagi looking at me from where they were sitting and giggling. I was ready to kill them. What were they up to anyway? Did they really think it funny that Ice Boy & me should sit together? They were hopeless.   
  
We took off and I suddenly realized that I was going to be sick. I wanted to throw up but not in front of so many people and not in front of Tokiya. I took out my dairy and began to write: 

_Dear Dairy,_   
_ Guess what! I'm on my way to Hawaii right now! Yep, there are 14 of us and Kurei is paying for this. Only Saicho from Team Ku is here but I'm lookin' forwards to meeting his girlfriend. The only thing about this trip I do not like is the fact that I'm sitting next to Ice boy. You know, the rude selfish one…………___

"I'm not rude & Selfish!!!!" Tokiya whispered in my ear. I turned around and slapped him! Everyone turned to stare at us.   
  
" Never, Never read my dairy!" I hissed at him through clenched teeth. Domon looked like he could have killed Tokiya but Kagerou shot him a warning glance & one to me too. I turned back to my dairy; but I couldn't think of what to write next so I just signed my name and closed it. I looked out of the window and realizing that we were in the clouds now my airsickness vanished. I leaned back on my seat and watched the Old Western movie that they were playing. It was boring but it was better than nothing. When Lunch was served I ate everything on my plate as I was starving. I looked sideways a Tokiya and realized that he hadn't even touched his plate. I suddenly felt guilty for slapping him like that. I leaned over and whispered in his ear:   
  
" I'm so sorry Tokiya-Sama, I didn't mean to hit you so hard. I was angry at you for reading my dairy" To my utter disappointment he looked at me coldly and then went back to eating his lunch. I went back to watching the movie again but felt horrible.   
  
When we finally reached Hawaii I was awestruck at the beauty of the airport alone. **(A/N: I don't know what Hawaii looks like, I'm really sorry I can't describe it)** We got a cab (three cabs really) and rode of to our hotel near the beach. It was fabulous.   
  
We got settled in. Ofcourse each person got his own room and we er…unbooked the extra rooms. Once I got settled in with all my stuff unpacked and myself refreshed I went down to the dining hall where everyone else was sitting at a looooooonnnnnngggggg table at the end. Yanagi & Recca were teasing each other about some dance or the other. I wasn't really interested at that time. A waitress came over and took our orders. Just then a Saicho came in with a pretty girl who I assumed was Misora. Soon our orders arrived and we ate our second lunch (it was only 3:00, 3 hrs since our last lunch). After that the party separated into two groups. One group was Kurei, Domon, Recca, Tokiya (who just tagged along with them I presume because he didn't want to se me) and Kagerou, Kaoru & Ganko while the other of Saicho, Misora, Yanagi, Neon, Aki, Miki & Me. Kurei's party went to the swimming pool while my party (under Saicho's supervision [Recca asked him specially to beat any guy who tried to hurt Yanagi]) went to the shops. Yanagi dragged me along too.   
  
" But I don't need anything!" I protested. Yanagi looked at me and said: 

"Yes you do, for the dance" 

"What dance?"   
  
"The one-day after tomorrow!"   
  
" I'm not going" 

"Yes you are"   
  
"No I'm not!" 

"Yes you are" We went on like this until we reached the shops. 

"Yanagi-san & Fuko- san! If you go one like this I swear you'll find yourselves in hospital when you're done with me!" Yelled Saicho. 

" JUST YOU TRY IT AND I"LL MAKE SURE YOU NEVER LIVE TO SEE THE LIGHT OF DAY AGAIN," We yelled in Unison. Miki & Aki sweat dropped. Saicho & his lover (it seems a crime to call her by her name only) went off while the remaining 3 along with me went to the shops. I saw this really good lilac spaghetti strap dress with criss crosses over the back. It would suit Yanagi I thought to myself. Yanagi saw it and held it too me.   
  
"HHMMM This you should wear!" I felt like killing her; but before I could take out my fujin she shoved me into the dressing room. I had no choice except to try it on. Once I had she took one look at me and forced me to buy it. Secretly I thought it was a waste but didn't have the strength to complain so I bought it and went back to the hotel. When we got back we all met at the dining hall and had dinner. By then everyone was soo tired that they went straight of to bed.   
  
I bathed in this luxurious spa and changed into my nightgown. I switched on the air conditioner and took out my dairy and began to write. 

**Dear Dairy,**   
** I slapped Tokiya because he read you, he's still angry at me even though I apologized (silly git) Misora is pretty nice but soo in love with Saicho. I never really thought I'd find someone as much as in love as Recca & Yanagi. Speaking of Yanagi she's forced me to come to the dance and buy this really girly dress that makes me look uh… like a girl. I have to go to the dance, even though I have no date. Maybe I should pretend that I'm sick or that I've got an engagement with a fighter, which I cannot miss. Oh, well. The Hotel… no Hawaii is BEAUTIFUL! The ocean is so clear and pretty. It's a lovely place.**   
** -Fuko**

I snapped my dairy shut and switched of the lamp. That night Tokiya entered my dreams. Actually a 'Tokiya-with-my-dress-&-his-hair-tied-in-a-bun' entered my dreams J   
****************************   
The Next day I got out of bed and quickly showered (I was late). Dressed and clean I ran downstairs into the dining hall to find the group half way through Breakfast. I had to gobble mine up. That day we were all supposed to go boating on the glass bottomed boat. We did go and spent the morning there. Later we went scuba diving. Actually we means everyone except Ganko & Yanagi. It was great. Of course for the little incident. That was Tokiya and I getting tangled together. It wasn't my fault.   
  
I drifted a little apart from all of the others. Ofcourse I was so fascinated by this colorful school of fish that I didn't notice this swimmer floating towards me. We swam past each other and our air oxygen tanks tangled up. I don't know how but they just did. Ofcourse it turned out that the other swimmer was Tokiya. I was almost, almost glad that it was him. If it had been anyone else they'd swim around frantically till the oxygen gets cut of!   
  
This swimming instructor untangled us and we went to the surface. Once we reached there I was to find that many of my friends were laughing their heads off! I was soo, angry. This hadn't turned out to really be a good morning! 

Once all that was over, we went to this small café near the coast to have dinner. It was a really lovely place. After that Tokiya went back to the hotel while Domon wondered off somewhere with Miki & Aki. Ganko & Kaoru went off to some park along with Kagerou. The remaining party went to explore some new part of the beach. I went to the shops. I felt like buying something for myself. I decided to try out some CD shops for some new songs. On my way I saw this big sign up reading: 

**ATTENTION ALL.**   
**Summer dance held at Kiwi Hotel on 6th August 9:00.**   
**Singers required. If you are interested please contact hotel manager.**   
**Thank you.******

Kiwi Hotel! That was the hotel that we were staying at! 'Okay.' I thought to myself. ' This sounds good; If Yanagi wants me to come to this dance I'll come. But I won't dance.' Excited and Happy I forgot about the CDs and went back to the hotel. At the reception I asked the lady behind it: 

" Hello, I'm Fuko Kirisawa. I'm staying in room 197 on the 3rd floor. I want to talk to the manager about the dance singers." The lady looked at me and smiled. She told me to wait while she checked up with the manager. 

" Miss. Kirisawa! He will talk to you immediately." She called out after a few minutes. I thanked her and went to the office at the end of the hall (I didn't need assistance in finding it as it was the best decorated door way). I knocked on the door, waited for a reply, took a deep breath and walked in.   
******************************   
That night, I took up my dairy and wrote:   
  
_Dear Dairy,_   
_ They do say all's well that ends well. Well, that is exactly as it was today. I was late for breakfast, I got stuck with Tokiya and I left my purse in the Manager's office when I went there this afternoon. But guess what! I'm singing for the dance! Yep, today the manager was so in need of a singer for the dance that he hired me the minute I walked into his office. I'm going to wear that dress Yanagi forced me to buy. I need a dress (it's a formal dance) for stage so I'll wear it. Luckily I got enough time to buy shoes and earrings. It's quite girly but it's better than having to go to the dance without a partner. I guess that's basically the reason I didn't want to go at first. I haven't told anyone about this yet. They were so busy discussing their day. I'm going to surprise them. Oooooh! I'm soo excited. Must quit now. Ta da._   
_ -Fuko___

****************************   
The next day was pretty busy. I had spent all night memorizing the songs. It was easy. The manager had even lent me a tape so that I could get the tune right.   
The next day I quickly ate my breakfast before anyone could ask why I was in such a hurry I ran off to the manager's office. He was a nice man in his late 40's. He gave me a smile and indicated me to sit down.   
  
" Have you learnt the songs? We've got the music ready," he asked.   
  
"Yeah, should I sing?" I smiled. He nodded and I began my singing.   
  
When the morning's darker than I can understand,   
When nothing works out the was I planed,   
When the sky turns gray and there's no end in sight!   
When I can't sleep through the lonely night…   
I turn to you……………… 

*******************************   
After I had sung out all the songs I was supposed to sing the manager applauded and told me that I was totally ready (wow! What a surprise) and didn't need a rehearsal. I smiled and went outside. I was so happy that I didn't notice Tokiya and Recca in one corner arguing over something about the dance. 

I got to my room and happily checked out everything. Okay, no need to worry about the dance. I hummed to myself as I walked out side. I decided to go over to the video game arcade I had seen in the mall/shopping center. I found my way pretty easily. I went over to the reception, got some coupons and begun playing this really rad game. I hadn't noticed the big crowd that had gathered around me till I lost somewhere near the final stage. When I looked around I realized that most of the people around me were talking about my high score. A really cute guy came over…. Wait a minute! That was Tokiya! I tried to shove my way out of the crowd basically as I knew he would tease me about all the guys that had gathered around. I tried to make a break through to the parking lot but I felt an icy-cold hand grip my wrist. I spun around to face Tokiya.   
  
"What?" I hissed at him. 

" You weren't at Ice'n cream for lunch so I thought that maybe I should look for you." Whoops. I looked at my watch and realized that it was 2:00! I had been in the arcade since 11. I suddenly realized that I was starving. My hunger must've showed on my face as Tokiya's expression softened. 

" Why don't we go over to Burger's Dream over there and I'll treat you to lunch. I didn't have mine." I felt guilty because it was all because of me so I accepted.   
  
We entered the fast-food joint and ordered our food. We took it outside. We ate quietly for some time.   
  
"So. What were you doing at the manager's this morning?" he asked me. I looked at him and realized that he must of have been there too.   
  
"Nothing really." I said. I defiantly wasn't going to let him in on my secret! 

To Be Continued… 

**A/N: Okay, I know I know. Lame excuse for a fanfic but it's my first. I'll try to write the next chapter during the spring break, but only if I get at least 2 reviews. Otherwise I won't bother too.**   



	2. The Dance

A/N: Usual Disclaimers apply. Okay, this is part two of Fuko's Dairy. Thanx so much too all the people who reviewed the first chapter. I'm really honored to see that you guys really liked my first fanfic. Okay, The fanfiction starts two hours before the dance. 

I was beginning to feel nervous. I glanced at the clock. Two hours and the dance would start. I could see the music equipment being loaded in to the hall. I felt butterflies in my stomach. Get a grip on your-self Fuko! I said to myself. You haven't even started singing yet and you're already getting stage fright! It wasn't really as if I hadn't been on stage before. Why, I swear that it was almost always me who landed up with the lead roles in all of the plays that we held at school. I had even been a participant in the battle that had taken place a few days back. (Days! It felt like months, even years!) . I looked over at Yanagi. She was my best friend, yet I didn't want to tell her, after all it was my surprise. If I told her what sort of surprise would that be!

"Fuko-San, I think we should be going change now." Said Aki. I turned to her and nodded. Ganko stood near-by and frowned.

"Who's going to dance with me? I'll have to watch you guys dance while I sit all alone!" Kauro smiled and grabbed her by the waist. He spun her around the room. Everyone giggled as they watched the two youngest hokages dance. 

"I will." Said Kauro as he stopped dancing. Smiling Ganko took Yanagi's hand and all the girls went up into their own rooms to change. I locked my door and sighed. I then went into the bathroom, had a long shower then got dressed into my gown. I blow-dried my hair, put on my sandal and earrings and stood glumly as I studied my reflection in the mirror. I frowned.

I looked so…so girlish. For one minute I thought that maybe I should get dressed casually but then again it wouldn't make a good impression on the audience I was supposed to sing for. 

I left the room and went over to the reception where I waited for the rest of the gang. The first person out was Tokiya. He looked soo handsome in his white tuxedo. I felt myself blushing. He saw me and began to walk over. He seemed a little red. That was a surprise! Tokiya blushing! Wow. 

"I never really thought I'd see the day Fuko Kirisawa dressed like a girl! Or did Yanagi force you to wear this dress? " He asked. I gave him a cold look and replied:

"Yes, and I have dressed like a girl before, you just haven't seen me!" That was part true. Two years ago I had dressed as Belle in the stage production of Beauty and the Beast. I was surprised when he nodded and said:

"Yeah, you were Belle after all in Beauty and the Beast" I gaped at him. He had seen the play! My heart skipped a beat. Wait a minute. Blushing & heart stopping! These were the symptoms of a love illness. I wasn't going to fall for the ice-boy! No way. I gave Tokiya the coldest look I had ever given anybody and turned to wave at Saicho & Misora who were so deeply involved studying each other's face that they didn't notice me. I looked over at the

Clock and realized that it was almost time for the dance to begin. I quickly made my way to the hall and found myself in a crowd of big, strong workmen. It took me at least 2 minutes to make my way to the stage were the music band & the manager were

Discussing something. When I arrived he smiled at me and introduced me to the 3 band members.

"Fuko this is Mike, Ukala & Samuel, guys this is Fuko. Our lead singer." I smiled at them. Mike and Samuel were identical

Twins with really tanned skin, bulging muscles, bright blue eyes and blond hair. Ukala was quite dark with really cute brown

Eyes and long black hair. 

For the next few minutes we were busy setting up the stage. I saw all my friends walk in. Everyone else in the hall had cleared

Out and only the partiers were there. I quickly turned and hid behind the curtains before any of them could see me. The music

Had begun and I heard the manager come up on stage.

"Ladies & Gentlemen welcome to the 3rd formal dance that we have hosted in Kiwi hotel since 1988." I could hear a round of

Applause. "Now with a formal dance, we also need a really good singer huh! Well, today is just your lucky day, may I present

You Fuko Kirisawa!" I walked pushed back the curtains and walked up to the microphone. I smiled as I waved to everyone. I

Tried not to burst out laughing at the surprised faces of my friends. Why even Saicho & Misora were staring at me in great

Shock. I straightened my shoulders and began to sing.

****************************************************

I had sung 5 different songs and was getting slightly tired. I was so relieved when the manager came up and announced the end

Of the singing and the band begun to play slow music. I hoped off of the stage and was immediately crowded around by my

Friends. The kept on inquiring about my signing. It took me some time to make them get away from me and go to their dancing.

I sat down on a seat and watched Kurei & Neon, Recca & Yanagi, Saicho & Misora, Ganko & Karou, Aki & Domon dance.

Konagei was in deep conversation with Miki while Tokiya was trying to get rid of this really pesky punk with pink hair who

Kept on asking him to dance with her.

I got up and walked over to the refreshment stand were I had some brownies. A really cute red head asked me to dance. We

Got onto the dance floor and soon I realized that there was a whole cue of guys waiting to dance with me. Soon I got tired and

Went over to sit down again. Again an entire crowd of boys came around me. They kept on asking me weird questions like:

"What is you horoscope?"

"Are you going steady with anybody?" 

" Did you see that new movie that was released yesterday?"

"If you haven't may I accompany you to the cinema tomorrow after noon?" I just sat there. It was getting quite stuffy

And I began to get up. 

"I have to get something to drink." I told them. They all jumped up and ran to the refreshment stand. I looked up and saw

Tokiya was observing the entire fiasco. He was smiling (I had never seen him smile before.) I blushed. The next minute there was an

Entire mob of every kind of drink being waved across my face. I waved them all away and said:

" You know guys, maybe I should get going." I saw Tokiya come over. He gave everyone a really cold stare. They all

Slipped away slowly, Tokiya grinned and without warning grab me by the waist and twirled me around. Right on cue the music

Turned funky and soon Tokiya & I were totally into dancing. We didn't notice the crowd that had gathered around us

And were taken totally by surprise when everyone broke into applause. I blushed and pushed my way out of the crowd. I just

Wanted to get away. I found myself outside near the swimming pool. I smiled when I pictured Tokiya and me dancing. Suddenly

I felt a hand on my shoulder. I spun around to see Tokiya. He moved closer, I closed my eyes as our face came closer…

"FUKO! TOKIY!" 

The next minute I felt myself slip. I grabbed Tokiya's sleeve and whoa! Before we knew it we were in the swimming

Pool clinging onto at other. I looked up and realized that all my friends and a few other people were standing around laughing at

Us. 

"Hey, isn't it a bit late to take a swim!" said Recca. I swam to the railing and climbed out. Angry and hurt I got out.

Tokiya got out and spun me around. 

"Get away from me!" I shouted. He started at me angrily. Then kissed me. At first I was surprised but I began to kiss him back.

For a least 3 minutes we were kissing. Wen we broke away everyone around us had begun to applaud. I blushed. I ran back

To my room. Once I was in the privacy of my room I took out my dairy and wrote:

Dear Dairy,

I am in love with Tokiya! Oh, tonight we kissed and it was the most romantic moment! I love him! I really do. I sang quite a lot of songs at the dance and oh… I'm quite tired. I'll write and explain everything to you tomorrow.

-Fuko

I smiled. I got up and changed into my P.J. s. I felt good. It was written in the stars, me & Tokiya, Tokiya & Fuko. 'Now you sound like some pathetic romantic novel' I said to myself. I giggled as I thought of Tokiya and me near the swimming pool. I heard a knock on the door. I got out of bed, grabbed my robe and opened the door. I expected to see Yanagi or Neon but it turned out to be Tokiya.

"Er.. Hi I just wanted to make sure that you're alright. I want to apologize, you see I had no right to kiss you like that, specially in front of everybody. I hope this won't ruin our friendship." He said meekly. Now that was so UN-Tokiya like. I smiled, but I felt quite disappointed at the fact that he only saw me as a friend. After all I was beginning to see him from a different light.

"It's alright Tokiya, I'm not angry and no, this will not ruin our friendship." He nodded and left. I closed the door and sighed as I climbed into bed. I felt as if the world was coming to an end. 'Oh Tokiya' I said to no one in particular. 'Will you ever see me as a girl or will I always be 'The Tom Boy Hokage' in your eyes' I shut my eyes promising myself that I will make Tokiya fall in love with me, no matter what the price would be.

The next morning I woke up pretty late. Not bothering to hurry downstairs I took a long shower and changed into faded jeans and a small T-shirt. I didn't bother combing my air. I just ran downstairs. My friends seemed to have woken up late too. Everyone had just arrived when I came. Though I got loads of questioning looks no one said anything about what happened between Tokiya and me. I ordered breakfast and sat there with my hands cupping my chin. The manager walked in while I was in the middle of my breakfast. 

"Miss. Fuko, I'm really sorry for interrupting you in the middle of your breakfast but I just got a call from Japan. Now, I hate to be the one to break the news to you but I have to tell you that your mother & father died in a car crash last night and…" he looked at me. I jumped up and shouted:

"How dare you try to make fun of me! You and exactly who else planned this out huh! NEVER PLAY THIS TRICK ON ME EVER AGAIN!" the entire hall had turned to look at me but I didn't care. I spun around and dashed out of the hotel. I heard my friends run after me shouting my name but I didn't care. I just wanted to get away from them all. I ran blindly. I didn't bother to see where I was going. I just found myself in a deserted part of the beach. I sat down on the sand and started to cry. As if right on cue the sky began to go dark and it begun to rain, but I didn't care. I just cried. Cried my heart out.

To be continued…

**A/N: The End of chapter two. Don't worry. It's an entire serial. I know this edition was really silly but. It' s 12:00 at night. The TV and stereo are on full volume and I'm exhausted! I'll write**

**Something better next time.**


	3. Am I Going crazy?

**A/N: Usual disclaimers apply. Sorry I'm a bit late with this chapter but I got writers block and after that the *&^%$ floppy disk that I had saved the story in broke. Oh yeah and what on earth happened to the reviewers! Only one person reviewed my second chapter! Anyway here goes:**

** **

I must of have been on the beach for ages! My head was spinning. It was still raining but I didn't care. I felt weak and hopeless. I got up, shivering. It felt so cold. 

"Fuko-san!" I turned around to find Misora running towards me. Behind her were Miki, Aki, Neon and Domon. I guessed that they were part of a humongous search party. 

"Fuko, Oh we're so glad we caught up to you!" said Misora who put her arms around me. I looked up wearily at her and then straightened my self. We went back to the hotel, I thought I had cried enough but when I reached the reception where all my friends were waiting I realized that I was wrong. As soon as Yanagi (who was waiting for me) put her arms around me I broke down again. Yanagi helped me to my room. Once we got there I went into the bathroom to change into something dry. I washed my face, gained control of myself and came back into my room. Then I asked Yanagi the question that had been bugging me.

"Yanagi why was the manager making fun of me?" I asked. She looked bewildered. " My parents have been dead for 5 years now. Today is their death anniversary. Does he find this funny?" she gasped. 

"Fuko, I'm so sorry. I never knew!" she stammered.

"I have been living with my Aunt ever since and she doesn't know how to drive so she definitely didn't…" I was interrupted by a knock on the door and Mike walked in (without waiting for a reply).

"I'm sorry Fuko. I couldn't help hearing your conversation. I just wanted to tell you that I know who was behind the entire thing." I gaped at him. Yanagi asked him to sit down and explain. 

"You see, the receptionist's boyfriend was one of the guys who went crazy over you." I nodded and he continued. " She got jealous and to pay you back she planned this trick on you to hurt you." 

"But how could she have known about my parent's death when even Yanagi or Recca don't even know about this?" I asked him.

"When you were out at the swimming pool she crept in here and checked out your dairy, I saw her do so." He explained.

"Well then, I guess she won. It did hurt! A lot." I told him.

"No, you see I told all this to the manager and he has fired her. Stupid girl she was." I thanked him and just as he left the Manager came by.

"Hello Miss.Kirisawa. I just wanted to apologize. I'm so sorry I didn't realize what was going on. Please except a gift from the entire staff of Kiwi Hotel." He said and gave me a sheet of Paper. I took it and read what it had to say. It was a free stay certificate for me and all my friends to stay at Kiwi hotel for the rest of the summer vacations! I accepted it (on behalf of my friends) and as soon he left Yanagi squealed with delight. I reached over and hugged her. 'Wow' I thought '2 extra weeks! This is getting exciting!' 

**************************************************

That night we all gathered in my room to discuss everything over. 

"Okay, we could stay but we'll have to write to your parents to inform them." Said Kurei.

"I think that maybe we could even visit a few more places. We still haven't gone to Fuji," said Miki. Aki totally agreed.

"It's an incredibly romantic place." Said Saicho looking into Misora's eyes. Every one else rolled theirs.

"Then it's decided. We stay!" declared Shadow. I grinned. Once everyone had left I took out my dairy and wrote:

_Dear Dairy,_

_Guess what! We're staying! Yup. For 2 extra weeks. You see we had a little misunderstanding with the receptionist. She phoned up the manager and told him that my parents had died recently just to hurt me. She knew that today was their death anniversary after reading you and to hurt me she did all that. Now how was I supposed to know that her boyfriend was one of the stupid boys who crowded me that night of the dance! So to apologize the manager has given us a certificate of an extra free stay for the rest of the summers! Yippee! Now lets see, I've got a ton of places to visit, hundred of things to buy! The list in almost endless! Almost. See ya._

_-Fuko_

_***********************************_

_ _

The next day after breakfast we all went off to spend the day at the beach. Nothing much happened unless you count Neon getting totally sunburned. When it started to get dark we went to this cinema near-by where they were showing that movie that the boys had been talking about during the dance. It was good. After that we had dinner at this Chinese restaurant. I went to sleep deciding that that was the sort of day that I called normal. Well it was a normal day but night! No way! That night tapping on the window awaked me. I got up and opened the window to find nothing there. Thinking it was the wind I got back into bed but I couldn't go back to sleep. I got up to get a glass of water. There was a re-filled bottle on top of the table. I got up and filled a glass. As I stood there sipping it I started to get the weirdest feeling that I was being watched. I put my half-empty glass down and grabbed my robe. I slipped it on as I walked to the balcony where I squealed with delight at the sight that lay in front of me. Raiha! I hugged him and he hugged me back. When we broke away I breathlessly asked him what he was doing there.

"Part of the mission crossed through Hawaii and I was told that you were staying here so I thought I'd drop by and see the love of my life!" he replied. 

"Well, how long are you going to stay here?" I asked him. 

"I'm leaving in 10 minutes." He said and seeing my down cast face he added. "But I'll come by some other time. I've already met with master Kurei." For the next 10 minutes we talked and we talked. Actually it was more like I talked and he listened. I told him about the dance (omitting the Tokiya & me part.) I told him about the receptionist. He only commented now and then. When I asked him about how he had spent his time away from me he just said:

"It's getting late. I've got to go. I'll see you later. I love you." and with that he took off leaving me once again alone. I sighed and went inside. I thought about opening my dairy to write in it but then decided against it. Excited about meeting Raiha I went to sleep. 

**********************************************************************

For the next 3 days we did pretty much the same stuff. You know hang out at the beach, eat at the hotel, go shopping. Nothing very exciting. I didn't tell anyone about my meeting with Raiha except Kurei who already knew and wanted to know what he told me. 

On the 3rd day's afternoon however something did happen. That something was that I got a letter! A letter! Curiously I opened it after watching it being slipped in through the door by some one and read it:

_Dear Fuko, (It read),_

_I hope this won't disturb you but I have a confession to make. You see I like you very much. Though you have never really taken notice of me I have of you. I think that you're fabulous and amazing. Your smile really brightens up my day. At first when I saw you I thought you were some really weird tomboy but now I have a different opinion of you. Don't worry I don't follow you around everywhere. I don't know weather you feel the same way about me and I'm not asking you to reply. I just wanted you to know that among the people you love and care for there is someone who loves you very much, in a different way._

_-Your secret admirer._

_ _

_I smiled as I read the note. Someone likes me! I wanted to show the letter to Yanagi but then decided against it. It was sort of private. Then for a minute it hit me! Domon, but as quickly as it had come into my mind it vanished. It couldn't be Domon. His feelings for me had changed. I closed my eyes and remembered._

_'I understand you don't like me as someone more than a friend Fuko-sama. I understand'_

_ _

Those were the exact words that Domon had used when I told him that I loved Raiha. Bad grammar but at least he meant it. It made me feel so good when he found Aki. Or was it Miki. I wasn't really sure but I kept getting the feeling that he was going out with both of them. I smiled and made my way to the hall for dinner.

"You seem quite happy with yourself for some reason" said Recca as soon as I came down to join everyone. "What's up?" 

"The sun, the moon, the stars!" I replied cheekily. He clucked his tongue and went back to his conversation with Kurei. Ganko saw the letter in my hand and grinned. I realized that she had something to do with this. For a second I thought it was a joke she was playing on me.

"Ganko dear. Do you have anything to do with this letter?" I asked her in a hushed voice so only she could hear.

"Yeah, I delivered it to you because the person who wrote it kept on hesitating. What did it say?" she asked with a really cheeky grin on her face. 

"None of your business. But tell me, if I showed it to you will you tell me who wrote it?" Ganko shook her head.

"Nope. I promised not to tell." I tried a different approach.

"How about a hint. Was it anyone I know personally?" She smiled.

"I'm not answering that," she said and with that she got back to her dinner. Now the curiosity was killing me I had to get it out of her. But no matter what I did I couldn't. I finally gave up and decided to find the person behind the letter in my own way. 

***********************************************

_Dear Dairy,_

_Guess what! I got a secret admirer note today! Yep, Ganko knows who wrote it but won't tell me! (Darn her). I'm so excited. This is really exciting. Someone other than Raiha likes me!_

_-Fuko_

_ _

I sat up straight. 'Hold on Fuko girl!' I said to myself. 'You love Raiha and nothing will ever change that!' Sure, I was getting fan mail but my love for Raiha would always stay strong… Boy was I ever wrong.

**************************************************

The next day we didn't really feel like going to the beach so we went to the hotel swimming pool instead. I hadn't been there ever since the dance. We all splashed around and swam for age. By mid day we were too tired to go out for lunch. Everyone except for Tokiya & I. We both went to the mall together. 

"So Fuko, doing much these days?" he asked me.

"Actually you can quite see I have." I replied. He nodded. We walked in silence for a few minutes. I glanced at him and watched how his hair flew all over the place. His hair and his eyes were gorgeous he was…. Wait a minute! What was I doing! I was actually admiring Tokiya Mikagami? King of ice land? I felt sick. He looked at me. Suddenly I realized that I had stopped and was hitting my head on the trunk of this humongous palm tree!!! 

"Fuko? Are you all right?" He asked me. I stopped hitting my head and stared at my feet, keeping my head low so he wouldn't see me blush."Maybe we should get back at the hotel. You obviously need to rest." I looked up and realized that there was real concern in his usually cold blue eyes. I didn't say anything and he put an arm around my shoulder. I suddenly remembered the promise I had made to myself that night of the dance and quickly unpromised it. But I still couldn't get the weird sensation I got as his arm touched me. We walked back to the hotel and he left me at my room. I sat down on one of the chairs. I laughed at my self for being so silly as to actually want Tokiya and switched on the T.V.

*************************************************

I sat in front of the T.V. with a cushion on my lap and a hanky in my right hand. My eyes were filled with tears as I watched Scarlet O'Hara kiss the leading guy **(A/N: I could never catch his name.).**

"Come on! Don't leave her you fool!" I whispered as the guy walked away. Suddenly I heard a knock on the door and Neon walked in.

"Fuko! What ever is the matter?" she asked me. I wiped away the tears and suddenly felt stupid.

"Oh, I was watching this really good movie and I don't know… the plot was so sad and romantic I just suddenly started to cry." I explained. Neon laughed and then put an arm around me. 

"Dear, it must be a really convincing movie to make you out of all people cry!" she said trying her best to stop laughing but not succeeding. I gave her a cold look.

"So what brings you to my err… rather messy room?" I asked looking around. 

"Just wondering weather you would like to go out to the book store with me. I'm getting quite bored sitting around in front of the tube all day." I nodded. There wasn't much to do anyway at my place so I agreed.

"But why aren't you asking Miki or Aki?" I asked her.

"I want to hang out with someone else. I'm sort of sick of hearing about Domon day and night… no offense but it gets irritating when you only hear about one person." She said. I nodded with agreement. We went off to the bookstore and who out of all people should I meet there!? No one other that the incredible Ice Boy! 

"So, Fuko! How nice to see you around. Since when have you been into books?" he asked me. 

"Oh, just came with Neon 'cause she got bored with T.V." I told him. He laughed and went back to checking out the books. I frowned. Stupid boy, I though and went over to the counter, and who should I find but the 'Kiwi's Old Receptionist' working at the bookstore…

**To be continued…**

** **

**A/N: I'll write more pretty soon. Sorry that Tokiya & Fuko are a little out of character but I need them to be like that so I can find a nice ending to this boorrriiinnnnnggg story. I'm really sorry it drags a lot (my brother thinks it did, though I agree I couldn't help but give him two big thumps on the head.) And guys pleeeeezzzzz review. **


	4. Raiha & Ardis

****

A/N: Usual disclaimers apply. Sorry that I'm so late with this but the laptop won't agree with the disk and in my attempt to cure my writer's block I burnt my finger really badly (I melted my pen onto my hand!). Oh yeah and the story is coming to an end. Not in this edition but pretty soon. There was this reviewer who hated my story. Sorry, I'm not a professional that I could write a story that everyone likes so I just write what I like. I'm real sorry that it you don't like it but I really can't do anything about itL .

"My if it isn't the wonderful talented Miss. Fuko Kirisawa." Said the ex-receptionist giving me a horrible look. (By the way, her nametag said 'Ardis Filia'). I gave her a cold look and said:

"Gee Ardis, Nice to see that you aren't groaning over you lost boyfriend. I mean if I had been dumped just like that I'd be upset. Real upset." I watched with pleasure her face turn purple and storm out of the place. Another worker came up and apologized for the inconvienence. Neon quickly bought her books, sensing trouble. We hurried out of the store and went over to the movie rental store. Neon had a VCR in her room so we decided to get a few movies.

"How about 'While you were sleeping?'" asked Neon. "I heard its real good."

"Naw." I said. "Mortal Combat sound cool. I still haven't seen it." 

"Okay, lets get both then. We'll decide once we get back to the room." Suggested Neon. I agreed and we rented the videos. On our way out we came across Yanagi & Ganko in the ice-cream shop. We talked a bit. Ganko seemed a little mysterious. I thought it was cute how she kept on trying to stop her self from telling me something. I could tell by the looks that Yanagi kept on giving her that she didn't know what was going on. 

I left the trio (Neon had forgotten me) in the shop and went outside. I strolled along the beach. I suddenly wished that I had brought along my swimsuit. I would have loved to take a dip. I sat down on the sand and watched this group of 14-year-olds play volley ball. After some time I felt my head get heavy. I looked at my watch and realized that I had been sitting there for ages! I quickly got up and hurried back to the hotel. I opened my door and was gasped in surprise. There was this really big bouquet of 'Orchids' on my table. I looked at my door and checked the lock. I guessed that it was delivered to my room by the hotel management. After all they had a skeleton key; the question was who sent it? I went up to it and noticed a small note attached to it. I took it and read it:

Dear Fuko,

I hope this won't offend or anything. I just thought that you could do with some flowers. They are my favorite and I know that they are yours. 

-*********

I studied the note a little harder and realized that the writing was familiar. I had seen it somewhere but I didn't recognize it. I put it back on top of the flowers and sighed. 'Who was this guy and what did he want?' Confused I sat down on my bed. The sun was down and it was 8:00. I decided to go down for dinner but just before I opened the door I heard a tap on my window. I looked around and saw Raiha. I slid open the balcony door and kissed him. 

"So, Fuko. How's life?" he asked.

"Fine." I answered. "Why are you here? Has your mission in Hawaii finished?" He smiled at me.

"Nope, I just wanted to give you this." He took out a rose from behind his back and presented it to me. "This is for my princess." I hit him playfully. We both laughed. 

"Well my dear, thank you for the rose and I will put it just…" I turned around and noticed the orchids. He looked at them too.

"Who…" he trailed off.

"Um, room service and you know Raiha. I treasure anything you give me more than my life. These orchids mean nothing to me." I said putting my hand on his shoulder. He kissed me and I put my arms around him. Suddenly the door opened. Raiha and I spun around. Yanagi & Tokiya walked in. 

"Uh Fuko… we came to check up on you. We could leave" she said turning red. I felt my own face burning up. I mean we in the position we were in… he had his hand around my waist and I over his neck. 

"No. I was leaving just now. See you Fuko. Bye Yanagi, Mikagami." And with that Raiha left. Through the window. Tokiya looked at the orchids on my table. Yanagi giggled. I gave her a stern look.

"Well, come in." I said unable to stop a smile forming on my lips. They both came in.

"Actually we were going out to a barbecue party and thought that maybe you'd like to come." Said Tokiya. I nodded.

"Okay, I don't see why not." I said. "Casual?"

"Uh huh." Said Yanagi. "We're going there now. It's on the beach. As soon as you get dressed follow us there." Then they left. I sighed and quickly showered and got dressed into some shorts and a green top. I then left.

On my way I came across Kurei & Neon walking behind Saicho & Misora. I caught up with them. We walked there together. It was easy to find really. The party area was the noisiest in the beach. The trees had been decorated with lights and the music was really loud. The barbeque fire's smoke had filled up the air but the dancers took no notice.

I spotted Tokiya sitting next to Yanagi & Recca. He was wearing his usual suit and looked quite out of place. I smiled and slid into a seat next to his. So, what's up? I wanted to ask but something else caught my eye. I looked at the place where he was looking and realized that Ardis had some really good-looking guy with her. He turned around and I jumped up from my seat. IT WAS RAIHA. He leaned over and kissed her. A real kiss. I gasped, my head felt heavy. Tokiya looked at me, Yanagi nudged Recca and mouthed him to do something. He immediately jumped up but it was a little too late. I had already gone up to Raiha. Ardis looked shocked (scared was more like it), Raiha looked guilty. I grabbed a drink from near by and splashed it onto his face.

"How dare you!" I hissed at him. Everything had stopped. The music, the dancers… the attention was only focussed at Raiha and me. Ardis stared at me. " You were supposed to be my boyfriend!"

"Raiha! You never told me you two-timing jerk!" she screamed at him. Then she turned to me. "What right do you have to steal all my boyfriends!" she screamed. Obviously she was upset. I felt the same.

"He was mine first!" I screamed back at her. Then I looked at Raiha. "But you can keep him. I don't love him anymore. Not that I think I ever did." I said. I knew that it hurt him but I didn't care. I turned around and stomped away. I took only one look back just in time to see Ardis splash another drink on to Raiha. I then turned and ran. I couldn't stop the tears. I went up to my room and sprawled myself over my bed. For the second time this holiday I cried. I grabbed my dairy.

Dear Dairy,

Oh, how I hate Raiha. He was two timing me! Oh I went to this beach party and I saw him with the ex-receptionist. Ardis. Oh Dairy! I know that this holiday has been ruined because of me. Now I feel guilty; I always ruin people's days. My friends probably hate me. I hate myself. Oh why do I keep on doing this?

-Fuko

I then closed my eyes and cried myself to sleep.

*******************

I woke up the next day with an empty feeling in my stomach. At first I wondered why but when my eyes fell on the rose that Raiha had given me on my dresser I threw a fit. I tossed everything I saw around my room and stopped when I calmed down. The door burst open and Ukala & the manager burst in.

"Miss.Kirisawa. Are you all right?" asked the manager. Ukala frowned as he looked around the room at the mess that lay there. I stood up straight, breathing heavily. Kurei & Kagerou rushed in followed by the rest of my friends. I noticed them staring at my hand. It was bleeding badly. Then I noticed that the thorns from Raiha's rose (which I was crushing with every second) had dug into my skin. Nobody said anything. I felt heavy and dizzy.

"I'm all right." I whispered before collapsing onto the ground.

To be continued…

Sorry this is so short guys but I'm still recovering from writer's block (and my expirence with fire.). I'm also having a slight problem with my server and disk and laptop. All of them seem to not want to co-operate. Bye for now.


	5. The return of Fujimaru

**A/N: Usual disclaimers apply. Okay, I was going to finish this fan fiction in this episode but my friend asked me to continue it a bit longer; and as she's my best friend I'm going to do as she says. If anyone else wants me to finish it off soon please e-mail me and say so. Oh and I know I've made Fuko into a crybaby but I _will_ get rid of that personality (most defiantly) and I've made Tokiya a little bit more sensitive so he won't clash with the story. If someone doesn't like this new Tokiya then I'm warning you not to read this.**

"I really think that we should all go home. This holiday thanks to Raiha and Ardis is ruined." I heard Neon say. I opened my eyes to find myself in my room in the hotel. The place had been tided up and I was in my bed. A guy with a stethoscope stood over me and I guessed that he was a doctor.

"She's awake." He said. Everyone turned around to look at me; Kurei shot Neon a be-quiet-or-else look. I sat up in my bed and said:

"Um, guys I don't really think that I need a doctor. I'm all right, just pissed off slightly." The doctor shook his head.

"She is right, in a sense." Said the doctor frowning slightly. "Her blood pressure is high, but otherwise she's all right. I say its nothing that a relaxing day in bed wouldn't cure." He gathered his belongings and left. Kurei saw him out. I sighed and groaned. 

"I'm so sorry guys. I'm ruining your vacation. Its my fault." I said and Yanagi shook her head.

"Of course not. It's Raiha & Ardis… I mean no you aren't," said Miki stumbling at a few points. She grinned apologetically at Recca & Domon who were shooting dangers…no missiles at her. 

"What she means is that it doesn't matter. You're depressed and its natural for depressed people to behave like that. Its quite all right." Said Misora. Ganko suddenly screamed. Everyone turned to look at her. She pointed to the window. I looked out of it and realized that Raiha was there tapping on it. I got up and opened it. Everyone stared at him.

"Can't you use a door dimwit?" I said angrily. He smiled at me. 

"Yeah but I'd like to surprise you." He said like as if nothing had happened that last night at the beach. I slapped him.

"Get lost…. I never want to see you again. Stop trying to ruin my Vacation." I hissed and everyone stared at me. 

"Okay Fuko. Have it your way, I'll leave and never come back. Didn't love you anyway." He said quietly and climbed out of the window. I turned around and shook my head.

"What are you all staring at? I'm fine." I said. Yanagi shook her head and lead me back to the bed. Everyone cleared out and only Yanagi remained. "I'll see you in half an hour." I told her. She shook her head.

"Sorry Fuko but the doctor said to stay in bed." With that she made me get back into bed and I sighed. Yanagi was really annoying. There was a knock on the door and Yanagi opened it. Ukala came in. He came inside and said something to Yanagi. Yanagi looked at me wearily and nodded. Then she left. Ukala came and sat next to me.

"So Fuko, I guess that you're having a really lousy time." He said. I nodded and he laughed. " Well then, I have just the thing that you need." He held up an invitation of some sort.

"Another Hotel wants us to play for a dance that they're holding. They would also like it if you would sing for them too." He paused and I stared at him with my mouth wide open. "So Fuko, are you up for the challenge?" he asked. I sighed.

"Sure why not? When is it?" I asked suddenly getting excited. His eyes lit up.

"In two days time." He said with a grin. I leaned back against my pillow then nodded.

"Okay then. Are we going to have any rehearsals?" I asked. He nodded. 

"Tonight and tomorrow night. Will you be there?" he asked. 

"Yeah." I told him.

"Great, oh and one more thing. We've already got your dress for you." He said. I raised my eyebrows and he shrugged. Then he left and Yanagi came back in.

"So what did he say?" she asked me. I grinned and told her all about the dance.

**********

_Dear Dairy,_

_Guess what! I'm going to sing for another dance. Yes, it looks like I do have a talent for singing. Oh yeah and I've permanently dumped Raiha; I don't really want to talk about him. Oh, that's about it._

_-Fuko_

***********

I stared at the dress that the twins had brought out. It wasn't really a dress; no it was more of a skirt and blouse. The blouse was white and it was okay but the skirt! Oh dear, it came up to below my knees and had slits downs both sides.

"I…I'm not going to wear that!!!!" I said. Ukala shrugged and I groaned. " Come on. Please don't do this to me!" I turned to the twins who grinned mischievously. I sighed. "I swear that I'm going to kill you two, no let me rephrase that," I turned to Ukala " Kill you and torture these two." They all just smiled evilly. 

"Oh well, then you can go in that red dress over there." Said one of the twins (I don't remember weather it was Mike or the other). I looked around and saw the shortest dress with slits up to the thigh! I groaned.

"You know. The black one isn't so bad after all." I said and they all took their places and started rehearsals with satisfied looks in the hotel basement. 

**********

I opened my door and held my breath as I switched on the light. Good, no flowers or letters. I closed the door behind me and sighed.

"About time you got here." Said a voice behind me and I jumped. I turned around and saw Tokiya leaning against the wall. I lost it.

"Don't you have better things to do than sit around in the dark in girls' bedrooms?" I shouted. He smiled at me.

"Yeah but Yanagi insisted that I come over to see how you were." He said sitting down on one of the chairs.

"Gah! You are so annoying. How did you get in here any way?" I asked. 

"You left the door open." He said. " Its very dangerous, anyone could just come in." 

"Yeah, like you." I said and he frowned.

"U-huh. Like me." He repeated.

"Are you making fun of me?" I asked. He shrugged. I took off my coat and hung it on the doorway handle. I then sat down on the bed. "Well then you can see that I'm fine can't you." He looked up at me.

"Actually I needed to talk to you about something." He said. I nodded and he went on. " What do you think about lunch tomorrow afternoon?" he asked me. I was so stunned that before I knew it I had just agreed to a date. He nodded and left. I got up and took up a pillow and swung it around. Then I stopped and wondered 'Why am I so happy about a date with Tokiya?' then I gulped and fell onto my bed. For one minute there, I thought that maybe my brain had been taken over by aliens. Naw!

***********

_Dear Diary,_

_We had rehearsals today. I'm supposed to wear the shortest dress I have ever seen (actually anything shorter than that would make it into a large bathing suit). I'm supposed to learn two new songs, which are pretty easy. Unfortunately I had gone out of my mind and I accepted a lunch invitation from Tokiya. I'm dead. Also I never found out who sent me those flowers and card; I think that maybe I should forget about all this. Should I? Yeah I guess. Oh, I'm so tired I could sleep for a million years._

_-Fuko_

_***********_

I woke up the next day with a splitting headache. I got up and wondered why. Then I realized that I was on the floor with my pillow in my hands and the bed sheets hanging halfway off of the bed. I made my way to the bathroom and sighed. Today was lunch with Tokiya and the last day of the rehearsals. I quickly bathed and changed and went down for breakfast. Only Neon and Recca were there. I quickly sat down and spotted Yanagi & Ganko making their way across the crowded dinning hall. 

"Hey Fuko, you going anywhere for lunch today?" asked Ganko mischievously. 

"Yeah I am, why?" I asked pretending to not know why she was acting like that.

"Oh, just wondering." Said Ganko. I sighed and ordered my breakfast. As soon as it arrived I quickly ate it up and rushed down to the hotel's basement to talk to Ukala. As soon as I reached there I found Mike & Samuel hunched over a notebook of some sort.

"Umm guys, have you seen Ukala?" I asked them. They shook their heads and gave me these weird smiles. I sighed and started to make my way upstairs. Then I decided to see what Yanagi was up to. I found her in her room sighing while reading some mushy romance novel. I rolled my eyes.

"Gee, that is so typical." I said to her. She jumped up.

"How did you get inside?" she asked shoving the novel underneath her pillow but she knew that I had seen her with it. 

"The door was open." I told her and sat down on a chair near-by. "By the way I was thinking; we've only been to places like the beach and mall. I want to go somewhere new."

"How about the museum. I don't know much about Hawaii so I can't guide you there. All I know are about the tourist attractions listed in brochures." She said. I frowned. Then I looked up at the clock and realized that it was 12:00. Tokiya would be there to take me out to lunch. I groaned and said good-bye to Yanagi. I quickly went into my room and didn't bother changing. I sat down on my bed and sighed. There was a knock on the door and I opened it. It was Tokiya, just like I suspected.

"Hello, I'm here to take you out." He said rather glumly, he was getting frustrating. Sometimes he was cold and hard, sometimes mean, sometimes shy. He was getting on my nerves. He seemed to be quite frustrated too. I marched along with him and we both went outside. We walked halfway to the mall in silence. Then just before we reached there I felt as if I had to say something.

"Mi-Chan. why are you taking my out?" I asked him. He looked at me confused.

"Huh? It's you who asked me!" he said. I stared at him. Suddenly out of the corner of my eye I saw the dreaded face of Fujimaru. I spun around and looked at him. So did Tokiya. He tried to run away but I got a hold on him.

"And what the **** are you doing here?" I asked him. He smiled weakly and Tokiya gave him the look of the utterest loathing. I didn't like this. I didn't like this on bit….

**To Be Continued…**

** **

**A/N: Is it getting any more interesting (*puppy dog eyes)? Next part up soon. (*Yawn) Why do I always have to choose 10:00 pm to write fan fiction??? And tomorrow is skool! I must go now. Bye.**


	6. Danger and Traitors

**A/N: Usual Disclaimers apply. Hi, it's me again with the next chapter of my 'absolutely-the-worst-fan-fiction-that-will-take-me-ages-to-fix-up-and-even-then-it-will-be-boring'. Yeah, I know, I'm losing my touch… as my friends say. Speaking of friends where is that so-called friend of mine who asked me to continue this fan fiction and not end it too soon? That *$&%^ never reviewed it! *Sniff, when I went into so much trouble of writing the latest chapter for her *sniff. Well here goes… my emotional worthless masterpiece. Sorry it's late. I was busy RPG-ing… ^^66**

"Fujimaru, I want a proper explanation for your being here!" I said putting my arms on my waist and tilting my head to one side. I sensed Tokiya tense up right next to me. 

" Um… well…you see…err…" he tried to find an excuse while Tokiya and I looked at him sternly. "Could we go sit down somewhere?" he asked. I looked at Tokiya. 

"Yes, let's go back to the hotel. Then you can explain to Saicho why you are here too." Said Tokiya. Fujimaru paled, I wondered why he was so scared in being found out here in Hawaii when he was supposed to be in Japan. Probably because he would get into trouble. Good. 

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go…" I said and slowly we walked back to the hotel, I kept one eye on Fujimaru and the other on the footpath. Tokiya did the same, twice he tried to break for a run but we got a hold on him. I had a bad feeling that he had something to do with this mix-up. Once we reached the hotel the first thing we did was to march up to Saicho's room. We knocked and Saicho answered the door. He so shocked to see Fujimaru that he dropped his paper crane that he was making on to the floor. 

"F-Fujimaru? Weren't you supposed to be in Japan with the rest?" he asked. 

"Can we come in?" I asked him and he nodded. He opened the door not taking his eyes away from Fujimaru. Inside we found Misora folding paper cranes and a pile of paper cranes in front of her. 'It looks as if they were in the middle of a paper crane folding contest.' I thought to myself. We got Fujimaru to sit on a chair while Misora went and called Kurei. 

"Okay, why aren't you in Japan?" asked Saicho. 

"Well you see…um…" he suddenly lost it. He got onto his knees in front of me and began to start sobbing. "Fuuko, will you ever forgive me? I'm so sorry I never really meant to do so…" 

"Fujimaru just tell me what you are doing here!" I said getting annoyed. 

"I-I… well you see I followed you guys and through out have been drugging Mikagami's drinks! And sometimes yours too! I did it because… well… Mori threatened me to!" I gasped and Tokiya grabbed him by the collar. 

"What!" he practically screamed. I looked at the door to see Kurei, Recca, Kagerou and Saicho. Obviously they had heard everything. 

"I-I-I… he is dead…I think… b-but his Uruha got hold of me and tortured me. They got me to tell your location… they've got a hold on Raiha and Joker and a few others… they've killed quite a lot of the people that refuse to disobey Kurei." He said. "Team Ku is there too but they're alive. They threatened me to destroy all off you guys… emotionally at first then physically. They gave me a potion to make myself look like Raiha." I gasped at that. At first I felt shocked, then guilty and finally sick. 

"It was you!" I screeched. Kurei came up to Fujimaru and put an arm on his shoulder obviously very angrily too… as I saw Fujimaru wince with pain. 

"Tell me… why did you go along with this plan?" he asked. 

"B-because they were going to kill me, Team Ku and then everyone else… they told me that if I went along I'd able to save myself and two any other people I wanted to; but we'd have to join Mori's Uruha." He whispered. Kagerou turned to Recca and whispered something to him. He immediately left. Misora got up and ran to Saicho into his arms. 

"F-father is t-there." She sobbed. Saicho looked too shocked to speak. Kagerou shut the door and sat down on the bed. Kurei sat down next to her. Tokiya walked up to window and looked out. Forcing myself not to be upset over this I decided to do something like clear away all the origami on the floor. I gently shoved it all to a corner and looked at the sobbing Misora. I decided to comfort her. I helped her away from Saicho. 

"You wanna go back to your room?" I asked. She nodded so I took her back there. I helped her onto her bed then decided that I'd better leave her alone. After all I felt like that too, in fact I felt worse. How could I have thought such things about Raiha? I loved him… that was the most… uncouple thing to do. Then I suddenly sat up straight. Ardis, the call, the party! Were they part of the Uruha scheme? Suddenly I felt sick. I had to talk to someone who wasn't in the Hokage or Uruha. Then it hit me. Ukala! I ran to the room he was staying in and knocked on the door. He opened up, I stepped inside. 

"Fuuko? You all right?" he asked. I sat down on one of the chairs. "I sure hope Fujimaru was nice," he said walking to the windows and closing the curtains. I looked up. 

"H-how… did you know a-about Fujimaru?" I asked. Though I didn't need to. I already knew. He turned to face me. 

"I'm part of the Uruha." He said and took out a gun from his drawer. "Oh by the way, running won't do you any good. I've locked the door." I raised my arm to blow him or something but I remembered that I didn't put my Fujin on, on top of that it would do no good as it didn't work anymore after my fight with Mikato. I got up and ran to the window but realized that it was locked. 

"Please Fuuko!" he said with an evil smile, "don't make this hard for me! I'm not allowd to kill you!" he came closer and put his hand under my chin and raised it, "not as if I want to." He concluded and shoved my face higher so that I was looking directly into his eyes. "I love you Fuuko," he said in a recognizable voice. 

"You were pretending to be Tokiya!" I screamed. He smiled and mockingly put a finger to his lips. 

"Shhh. Not so loud… someone will hear you, don't let me be the one to silence you! I also pretended to be you when I invited Mikagami. It was fun, no harm in teasing the target. I must say though you're not a bad k…" I didn't hear the rest, I put my hands over my ears and growled. When I looked up I saw someone else. That someone else was Ardis, she stood there in a red dress, my red dress, and a glass of wine in her hand. Ukala smiled at her but kept the gun at my face. 

"Come with us Fuuko, we want to show you something." Ukala said and Ardis laughed horribly. She took out her own gun and Ukala grabbed me by the arm and forced me up. We marched out; I sighed in relief as I saw Domon come up in front of me. 

"Fuuko? You all right?" he asked. 

"Yes, she is no buzz off!" said Ardis. Ukala put an arm around me. 

"Yeah, we're going to help her rehearse her songs." He said. I mouthed to Domon to help me but he was too busy sending Ukala death glares. I groaned as we went on below. I could have fought back but then again as much as I know the entire hotel could have been in cahoots. I felt tears stream down my face. We reached the basement without, much to my disappointment, another friend in sight. As we went down the stairs we ran into Mike. 

"Hey Ukala… wassup man? Oh my god! That a gun?" he asked. Ukala raised it. 

"Yeah." He said and shot him. Mike fell a few stairs down. I wanted to scream but was too shocked to. When we reached the basement Ardis locked the door behind us and Ukala forced me into a chair. Then they got busy tying me up with really strong tape. They left my eyes though but tied everything else. Including my mouth, so I couldn't scream. Suddenly I wanted to be at the UBS again fighting for Yanagi's life. Even Fujimaru would be great. 

"I owe you an explanation so I'll give it." Said Ukala. Ardis put an arm on his shoulder. 

"You mean we both will." She said. Ardis smiled and Ukala looked at her with love in his eyes. I felt sick. 

"Both of were at the UBS when Mori attempted his escape." Began Ukala. 

"ON a date" reminded Ardis. 

"On a date… and just then a Uruha from Mori's Uruha came up to us and took us away, they threatened to kill us if we didn't join them… though we were more than glad to join. All our lives both of us wanted to be known as more than just street singers… unlike you, we were left on the streets to die as children and found each other. Through stealing we became a middle class couple." He said. Then looked at Ardis again. "We're getting married after this mission… anyways, Ardis here was of course scared but in the end we became part of them… don't ask how we did it in such short time. We just did it, and our first mission was to get rid of the Hokages." 

"I played a big role in killing your parents, though it wasn't supposed to leak to you. Ukala here thankfully saved it, and pretended to be Raiha and emotionally destroy you… you are so stupid, rejecting other's help, never even once realizing your surrounding, so lovely." She said in a jealous tone. I felt my held back tears stream down my face. How could they… I didn't ask to be born in a life with so many friends and a loving family. And why kill my parents? I started sobbing uncontrollably. Ardis tsk-tsked, and sat down next to me. 

"Filthy little rich girl" she spat in my face and then walked to the window. I fell out of my chair still sobbing. Someone help me! I thought. Then the door burst open, I tired to see what was going on but in my position I couldn't. The next minute someone who I couldn't see because of my blurred vision was untying me. Whoever it was, was ver gentle and carried me up to a room, not mine as mine was on the third story. I blacked out then.   


> > > > > > > ***************************

  
I woke up later on, the sky outside was black and filled with stars. Yanagi was on a chair next to me sleeping soundly. I took a blanket and put it around her. Then I got up from the bed. I realized that someone had changed me into a lavender nightgown. I sighed and grabbed the robe than was on a chair near-by. Bare footed I made my way onto the terrace. It was a room on the ground floor and the railing was so low I easily jumped over it. I didn't know why I was doing this, probably because I needed some fresh air. The moon was lovely. I stood there for ages staring at it, until I realized I wasn't alone. I looked sideways and noticed Tokiya standing with is hands in his pocket looking at the moon, probably it was because of the little light but I swear I saw him smile. 

He had jumped over his balcony too by the looks of it but was staying in one place. I slowly crept up to him. 

"Mi-chan?" He looked at me surprised. 

"Shouldn't you be resting?" he asked me. 

"Drop it ice-boy." I said getting annoyed. Then I realized him staring at me. I suddenly felt self-conscious. Knowing how short my nightgown was. I started to play around with my hair, then realized it was quite stupid and girlish. 

"You look pretty tonight." He said quickly in a whisper that made my heart stop. He started to walk back to his room, I felt sort of disappointed. Did he have to go? It was such a romantic moment. I though then mentally hit myself, had I gone mad? Crazy? Totally bonkers? I turned back to the moon. After sometime I realized that he was still there, this time at his sliding door. He too was looking at the moon. Frustrated at the fact that my heart was beating fast I began to go back into my room, or my temporary room that is. I came inside and took off my nightgown robe. I got back into bed then realized that Yanagi wasn't there. I got up again and walked to the dressing room. I hid behind a curtain and listened to her talk on the phone. 

"N-no… Mrs.Kirisawa, your daughter is all right. It was just something to do with… Oh yes, she'll be fine. Please don't worry, we'll be coming back tomorrow… chaperone? Of course she was there. Mrs.Kirisawa please, listen. It was only a car accident, no one was hurt. Everyone is just fine. Okay, she's asleep at the moment… bye." I heard the phone click then Yanagi came out and saw me. 

"Fuuko! You're here. Finally, I thought you were taking forever!" she said. 

"What have you told my mother?" I asked her. 

"We told her that there was a car accident and you were there when it took place but you're okay. We can't give the real reason of what happened." She said. 

"And what about Ukala and Ardis?" I asked. 

"Oh, well sit down and I'll tell you." I sat down and she begun. "Well we got hold on Fujimaru and he told us all that he told Mikagami and Kurei and I think you. Anyway Domon came in a few minutes later and told us that you and Ukala and Ardis were heading downstairs and looked pretty suspicious. We got a bad feeling and went downstairs and came across Mike you were shot. HE told us that they had taken you hostage, but he didn't know the reason so Mikagami and Recca raced downstairs to save you." She said. I looked at her then the window. 

"Both beat them up pretty badly, they're in police custody at the moment. You'll be okay, I healed you," she ended. 

"and Mike?" I asked. 

"I healed him too." 

"Oh" she got up to leave. 

"Um Yanagi?" 

"Yes?" 

"What about Raiha?" I asked. 

"…." 

"Yanagi?" 

"We don't know." She said and left. I sighed and leaned my head back on the pillow. 

"Raiha…" I said softly. 

> > > > > > ****   
*******************************

  
The next day I woke up to find my clothes on the chair next to me. I took them and went into the bathroom. Wen I came out I found Yanagi taking out a couple of suitcase. 

"Let me help you." I said and took the suitcases from her. They were heavy. When I came out I wished that I were back in again. TV reporters and journalists stood all around my room. I stepped out and they started to shoot. Not with guns and all but with cameras. There were so many flashes that I felt the entire world had gone white. Thankfully Kurei appeared just then and shooed everyone away. Yanagi came up behind me. 

"Be careful about what you tell them, our story is that they were maniacs and that Ukala was in love with you but you didn't like him so to get back at you he and his girlfriend tried to keep you a hostage and ask for a ransom from your parents." She told me. I nodded. Slowly I got to the front entrance where all my friends were. All of them were busy packing their bags in the back. Misora was still in tears and Saicho was trying to cheer her up. Miki, Aki, Domon, Karou and Ganko had their bags packed all ready and were in the taxi. Kagerou, Kurei, Recca and Fujimaru were in another. Tokiya was helping Yanagi with hers. Once the remaining of us got into a taxi we drove off to the airport. I didn't even bother to ask about any details and all. When we finally reached there I was more than ready for a fight. On the way I had been thinking of all Mori Koran's Uruha's tactics. They had turned me against Raiha, made a fool out of Tokiya, hurt my friends… why were they doing this? What was this anyway? Where was all the fighting and weapons? Was this anyway to fight? Why were the cowards sitting behind and not facing us… and how were we supposed to find them. Fujimaru probably knew nothing of their location and Ukala… 

Ukala… "THAT'S IT" I said out aloud sitting up from my seat in the waiting room. Everyone turned to me. I blushed and sat down again. I had to talk to Ukala, no…. wait a minute… the diary that Mike and Samuel were reading…. Maybe it was Ukala's! I turned to Yanagi. 

"Yanagi, I got to go back to the hotel." I said quickly. 

"But Fuuko," she looked at me worriedly " The plane's leaving in one hour. The distance from the airport to the hotel and back is 45 minutes…. You'll never make it. I shook my head. 

"I will…" she still looked uncertain. I leaned forwards and whispered in her ear. "… Listen, it's important. I'll find out where everyone is…. Please Yanagi. If I don't make it give my ticket to the airhostess, she'll keep it for me to change and I'll get it refunded. After that I'll find some way to make it back to Japan. Please Yanagi, It's important." 

"Can I come with you?" she asked. 

"No." and with that I ran off. 

> > > > > > ****   
**************************

  
Once I was outside I waved down a taxi. 

"Kiwi Hotel. Make it fast." The driver started the car but went at a leisurely pace. Impatiently I took out a bunch of Dollars that I had kept for an emergency and waved them at his face. 

"FAST!!!!" I shouted. He understood. He took the money and sped to the hotel. In 30 minutes I was inside the hotel. The reporters were still there so I sneaked around them to the basement. The place had been locked. Groaning I broke the glass from the fire emergency cabinet around the corner and bashed open the door. I ran down the stairs and came to the room where I was tied in. The basement. The place was trashed… there was no way I would be able to find the diary. I groaned and sat down in the heap debris. Probably from Recca and Mikagami's fight. Sighing deeply I put my arms around my legs. There was no way I would be able to find it and get back in time for the airplane. Then it hit me. Maybe it wasn't down here. Maybe it was in Mike or Samuel's room. It must be. I quickly mad a wild dash for the 3rd floor, room no.465. I found it open. Mike lay on the bed. 

"Hey Fuuko, haven't you left yet?" he asked me. 

"The Diary, Where is Ukala's Diary?" I asked impatiently. Mike sighed. 

"Don't remember, didn't understand it much either." I groaned then looked over at the bookshelf. The diary. Yes, that was it! Quickly I picked it up and began to run… 

"Umm… Fuuko. Maybe you should take my motorbike." He said. I turned around and caught the keys he tossed me. With that I ran downstairs taking the back door to the car park. I spotted his motorcycle. Only because it was the only one around. I jumped onto it and started the engine. 

' Quickly Fuuko!' I thought to myself. I had to get to the airport before my plane left….   


> > > > > > > > **To be continued….**


End file.
